Black, White, & Orange
by HowAboutThat
Summary: A request from a friend. Alonzo's asked out on a date by a tom he's liked for a while... Yep, I can't think of anything else. Rated T for safety. Hope you enjoy!


HAT: I decided to do this for Brittny. She really wanted a true Skimble/Alonzo, so I'm doing it! I'm gonna make this AU, I guess.

* * *

><p>"Ask him."<p>

"No."

"Ask him."

"No."

"_Ask him!_"

"_No!_"

A silver tom with black stripes rolls his silver eyes and looks at the black and white patched tom. "When was the last time you had a date?"

Light blue eyes shift to the side. "Um..."

"That's right... he's not gonna stay single forever. Heck, if I hadn't met Demeter when I did, I might've ended up like you... or he'd be mine."

A growl. "Shut up, Munkustrap!"

"Dear, Everlasting, Alonzo, just go up and _talk to him_!"

"He doesn't even seem interested in me. I mean, seriously, he doesn't even really notice me."

"You don't know that..."

"Hello."

The two whirl around to see a tall, broad shouldered orange tabby with brown stripes, a long brown tail, and glass-green eyes. He has his conductor's vest on and it's currently partially unbuttoned, showing off a little of his broad chest. Alonzo's face colors slightly and doesn't go unnoticed because the vested tom smirks slightly. The patched tom almost curses, especially when Munksutrap leaves him alone with the tom, but he manages to keep it in... barely.

"Hey, Skimble."

"What were you and Munkustrap talking about?"

Alonzo shakes his head and shrugs, trying not to blush. "Nothing."

Glass-green eyes flicker with a knowing glint as he puts an arm over black and white shoulders. "Let's walk."

"O-okay."

_What's going on?_ The Guardian wonders.

The Railway Cat takes him quite a ways from curious cats (and not just the Rum Tum Tugger for once). The bi colored cat's ears flick in curiosity when they stop and the arm falls from his shoulders. He watches as the orange tabby shifts from foot to foot after he turns around to face the younger tom.

"Listen, Lonz," the tom says, thick Scottish accent making Alonzo shiver, "I've been debating over this for a while... and I feel now's the best time to ask you."

"What?"

Skimble takes Alonzo's black paw in his orange one and smiles charmingly. "I've had my eye on you for a while, but after that... terrible break up with Cassandra I figured that I should wait, but... now I _really _can't hold back anymore. So... will you-"

"Yes!" responds the patched Guard immediately as he hugs the slightly taller tom.

The cat of the railway train stumbles back and holds the tom by the wait to keep from falling back. "If I'd known I'd get this reaction, I'd have asked you ages ago."

Alonzo backs away. "I wish you would've."

"How about tonight you and I go out to dinner? If that's okay with you?"

"Uh-huh."

A broad grin. "Great. See you tonight! Meet me at the gate entrance!"

"Uh-huh!" When Skimble's out of sight Alonzo blinks. "Crap... What now?"

There are only a pawful of queens that he can talk two and two of them he's known for so long they're like sisters. He climbs up to top of a junk pile, one of the tallest, and looks for familiar, distinct pelts. He nearly growls in frustration when he can't find either one when he sees a red coat moving. He slides down and rushes towards the dark eyed queen. She stutters to a stop upon seeing him and lifts her left eyebrow as she looks down at the slightly shorter tom.

"Can I help you?"

"IhaveadateandIneedtogetready!"

"Wait, Lonny, breathe and tell me that again slowly," the scarlet queen says calmly, paw paw on his shoulder.

He takes a deep breath to clam himself and opens his eyes. "I have a date and I need to get ready."

Brown eyes blink. "Really? With who?"

"Sk-"

"Say no more, I'll make you look amazing!"

"Please don't make me look like a queen," he begs as he's dragged into his friend's den only to see a black and gold queen with lighter blue eyes than himself. "Hey Deme."

Her ears perk. "What's going on?"

"I-" Alonzo starts only to be cut off by the red and white queen.

"Lonny's got a date with _Skimble_," comes the gossipy tone in the queen's voice.

"Oh?" the black and gold queen perks and stares pointedly at the tom. "And it's tonight?"

"Yes," he admits, blush clearly visible on his white cheeks.

Demeter smirks and looks over him. "We've got some work to do."

_Why did I come to them?!_ he wonders as they start primping him up for his date. They even force him into a collar, one that they were saving to give him for the Jellicle Ball. Obviously now is the time. He growls as he's put into a light blue collar, one that has no spikes or buckles or anything of that likeliness, but it's a clip on. After making his usually wild head fur lie flat they step back and grin at him. The collar is uncomfortable, his head fur feels like it's stiff and he knows if he runs his fingers through it he'll go through another ten minutes of these two queens licking his head fur down.

"Perfect! Where's your date happening?" the crimson queen asks.

"Um... I dunno," he admits.

"When you get back you have to tell us everything," the golden queen says.

He grunts and puts a finger under his collar and tugs. "Fine."

"Quit!"

"I don't wear collars!" he protests.

"Tonight you do!" both of them say before looking at the sky for the time.

"You'd better go! You're gonna be late!"

"If I'm not already!" grunts the bi-colored tom only to have his arms hit and then smoothed out.

He walks through the junkyard and feels stares from multiple cats. He wants to mess with the collar, but it's in his best interest not to. He goes straight to the gate where his date is already waiting. Skimble stops pacing, probably from worry Alonzo wouldn't show up after being pretty late and blinks at him. Alonzo blinks at the sight of the marmalade tabby. His head fur is a little less tame than usual and had a handsome tousled look with his bangs leaning more towards his left eye, he's wearing one of his vests, one that the back and white tom hasn't seen him in. It's burgundy and looks to be made of silk, and he's not wearing a collar, which makes him seem even more enticing.

"You look amazing," Alonzo compliments.

Skimble smiles flirtatiously in a way that puts Alonzo and Tugger to shame. "You look amazing, too... though your head fur... you seem mighty uncomfortable with that collar too, but we'll take care of that after dinner. For now let's fix this hair," he murmurs, putting his paw on top of his head and moving it back and forth rapidly before moving it back. "There. Perfect."

"Thanks... where's dinner?"

"That, my black and white, friend, is a surprise," the marmalade tom assures before taking his paw and drags him into the city.

"Have fun you two!" Munkustrap and Tugger call from the top of the gate, making Alonzo blush at the realization they were being watched.

The blue eyed tom can't help, but wonder where they're going. They're not going to the junkyard otherwise they would've made a right from exiting the large gated community (A/N: Technically, it is a gated community sooooo... yeah!), but instead they took a left. They head towards the forest and this spikes his curiosity even more. What's in the forest? Why there? Why is he still blushing because this tom's holding his paw? So many questions and no answers.

When they near a clearing the smell of rabbit and berries hits him. Wine is the second scent. There's a picnic carefully placed with traps all around it. There's an orange and white picnic blanket with a basket on it. A raccoon's caught in a trap and trying to get out. Skimble lets it out and it runs away. He sets off the rest of them with a stick and he turns around with a cute nervous grin as white, pink, and red petals fall to the ground around them.

"This is amazing," he whispers, looking at everything before looking at his date. "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course. I _did _say I've had my eye on you for a long time," he mutters, glass-green eyes downcast and his cheeks covered with blush which makes him look adorable.

The patched tom steps forward and kisses the tom's cheek. "Thank you."

They sit down and eat, talking about the randomest of things. They end up sitting close with their heads together as they speak. At the end of the date Skimble gathers everything and leads him back to the junkyard. When they are a block away Skimble stops and puts his paw on the black and white chest of the tom before he gently moves the free paw over his stomach, chest, arms, shoulders, back, and tail. Alonzo shivers and his fur pricks in anticipation.

"Now you have something to tell your queen friends," he murmurs before taking his paw and continuing back home.

_Did he really just do that?_

They enter the junkyard and Alonzo immediately feels the gaze of the two brothers that sit on top of the fence. He chooses to ignore them and keeps his blue gaze on Skimble's broad shoulders, which is both a good and a bad idea. It's distracting enough, but he's been staring too long. Alonzo's lucky his den is a little out of the way (he was the one that moved out, Cassandra kept the den) and he's about to open the door when his collar's caught.

"What're you doing?" Alonzo asks only to find Skimble stepping forward with a seductive smile.

"Giving a goodbye kiss," he answers, sweet breath hitting the bi-colored tom's face. "If you'll let me?"

A mute nod before there's pressure on his lip. Despite expecting it he takes a sharp intake of breath and when his collar's unclipped he gasps, paw going to catch it, but Skimble takes this opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth and explore a small bit of the uncharted territory before pulling away.

"Wow," murmurs the patched tom as he moves in for more.

"Ah, ah, ah... we have to have something to look forward to later, don't we?" The orange tabby smirks, glass-green eyes observing the tom's flushed face. "Thank you for the amazing date... we should do this again."

Another mute nod before the vested tom walks away. Alonzo smiles and is still on the high from the date as he walks into the door and closes it. It's been a long night so he's livery much looking forward to bed where, hopefully, he'll dream of something nice. Unfortunately that's not going to happen because the two queens that are like his sisters are in his den ready to hear all the details.

"Where's your collar?" Bombalurina asks.

A heavy sigh. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>HAT: It took me forever to right this... *sigh* So many stories.<p>

Alonzo: *sighs* Really?

HAT: *sits on Alonzo* Yep!

Alonzo: *rolls eyes* Why do I let you do that?

HAT: Because you love me?

Alonzo: Suuuuuure... *sighs* Me and Skimble.. Weird.

HAT: I know!

Alonzo: Review.

HAT: Please?

Alonzo: Jenny made cookies.


End file.
